1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an over clocking controlling method and, more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for controlling clock rates of an over clocking operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since an electronic device needs higher operating voltage in over clocking operation, its temperature easily sharply rises. When the temperature of the electronic device exceeds a threshold temperature scope, the electronic device may be shut down or damaged. Therefore, electronic devices which can adjust the clock rates usually have a built-in automatic under clocking mechanism. The central processing unit (CPU) is taken as an example, when the temperature of the central processing unit is too high due to the longtime over clocking operating, the central processing unit may automatically reduce the clock rates to avoid being shut down or damaged.
However, the clock rates may be not fixed when the central processing unit over clocking operates due to the automatic under clocking mechanism.